Break me, Take me
by Alexander the Unholy
Summary: AU, Post Series. Edward has been sorry for too long, and has finally decided to move on with his life.. Rated for ViolenceGore, Sexual Situations, Crude Humor, and Language. Sexual Situations Occur between random mixes of Edward, Alphonse, OC, and Winry
1. Chapter 1: My heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, or it's characters.. Though, I do own the ideas behind the story. I make no money off writing this story.

Author's Note: Edward has gone through too much, and having lost almost all of his friends... Though, Truely, He's the only one who can understand the horrors he's gone through... Save for one beautiful blonde woman who has cried over him ever since he left... Though, It's far too late for them now. Rated for Sexual Situations, Language, Violence/Gore, and Crude Humor.

**Break me, Take me.**

**Chapter One: My heart**

They did'nt understand.. Why did'nt they understand? The young man with golden blonde hair, and matching eyes thought to himself in the king-sized bed which rested in the manor he had been given by his ex- commanding officer.. Roy Mustang, Whom was now deceased, had given it to him, and his brother before he parted this mortal coil. Everyone knew how much he truely hated Mustang, but He had cried that night.. Not because a compatriot had died, but because his FRIEND had died.. To be honest, He never truely liked Mustang.. But in his own way, Roy had wriggled into his heart. Sort of a want-to-be father figure. Another went with his death... Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, Devastated by the one man she loved's death, She resorted to suicide.. Something Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist, Had never expected... Afterwards, he had been bumped up to Major Elric.. Alphonse, Having passed the State Alchemy Exam two years earlier, Was given the alias of the 'Freed Alchemist'.. Most possibly due to his earlier adventures with his brother.. The young man sat up, and gazed outside the window.. Remembering the many adventures he'd had with the many friends, and loved ones... As if a mission report filed through his head, The list came to him in slow bursts.

Alphonse Elric: Alive, 'Freed Alchemist', Currently Located in Central.

Winry Rockbell: Alive, Civilian, Currently Located in Central.

Psiren (Not a very fresh, but still a rather humorous memory.): Unknown, MIA.

Colonel Roy Mustang: Deceased, Two Years past.

Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye: Deceased, Two Years past.

Major Maes Hughes: Deceased, Three to Four years, Assasinated.

Scar: Deceased, Killed in the making of the Philospher's Stone which had been used to return Alphonse to his body.

Alex Armstrong: Alive, Retired from Service, Current Location in Central.

These were some of the more important figures... The ones that remained alive.. Well... Time flew by. The only one who had bothered to keep in touch was a much more soft Winry.. She had lost the passion for giving him near-concussions with his wrench... He remembered her smile, and the way she had always been so optimistic... Even when she was hurting inside.. He smiled at the thought of her... He had'nt seen her in two months, and honestly burned for it... The feelings of longing, and love had overflowed since he had freed his brother from the restraints of the armor... He had time now, He had freedom now, but He could'nt tell her... He could'nt give her the gift of knowing.. _"I love you."_ Was all he had to say, but he could'nt say it.. His feeling welled inside of him before they burst... Winry had married Alphonse, and they were nearing parent-hood... He had given up on his child-hood friend.. Alphonse had threatened, and threatened that he would marry her if Edward had not fessed up... That was exactly what happened. Edward could'nt say he wase'nt proud of Alphonse, but he also could'nt say he was happy... Alphonse had become happy, and well taken care of... Edward had sunk into depression, and apathy. The words of Majo... Ex-Major, Armstrong had rung in his head... Speaking of a past conversation with Pinako Rockbell, Also deceased... _"I fear that, If he falls, He won't have it in him to get back up again." _Edward had scoffed... _"It's odd how memories come flooding back to you when your mind wanders.."_ He thought to himself as he continued to gaze outside of the window.. Staring into the beautiful silver light of the moon. He did'nt have the strength to get back up again... He could'nt... Sorrow, and Guilt had consumed him.. Made him tired, and woeful. He bent over on his bed, and punched the soft padding of the mattress with his Auto-mail arm. "All of this crap has happened to me, and I can't get back on my feet! Damnit, Ed! Why can't you move? Your not weak! Your just too much of a jerk to get on with your fucking life!" He screamed into the foggy air of night...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, Depressing is'nt it? Ah, That was just a starting paragraph.. Wait until you get into the story.

Please, Read, and Review.


	2. Chapter 2: Unfortunate Circumstances

Disclaimer / Author's Note: I do not own FMA, nor do i make money off of the fictions i write ABOUT FMA... If you sue me, I will sue you back for fradulent lawsuit... Then, All you'll hear from me is a 'Thank you for the cash.' Ahahahah! Eh, Anyway.. Enjoy.

**Break me, Take me.**

**Chapter Two: Unfortunate Circumstances...**

It was just another day in Central.. Rain falling, and everyone more annoyed than hell. The young man in the red overcoat continued to drift his way towards the Head Quarters... _Brigadier General, My ass..._ He sighed... He was going to take over the position of his now deceased boss? That's not even right.. Though, He knew that if Roy had taken over the position of Fuhrer he would have made every woman in the damn military wear skirts... It's.. Just.. Still, Why did they have to give HIM the job? Why did he have to do the damn dirty work Roy had left in his assasination.. It was his entire plan to refuse the job.

"There's no way i'm taking that huge-ass roll in the fucking military after Al finally has his body back.. I just want to be left the hell alone..." Edward growled under his breath.

He now stood outside the gate... He slowly pushed them open, and slid inside... Dragging his feet towards the main office, and slowly being saluted by every damn person in the building... Until he heard a familiar voice..

"Hello, Brigadier General Elric!" _Perky... No... I'll kill'm if..._

He turned around to find, of course,... Havoc... He growled, and continued on the way to Roy's ex office... As he opened the door, He found something odd...

"Schiezka?" It was, indeed, the librarian whom he had spent so much time around... She immediately gasped, and spun around.. almost falling over the chair behind her... He sighed, and glanced about.

"Erm, Uh! Yes, Sir Brigadier General Elric!" Again, he sighed...

"Shut the hell up.. I'm refusing the job, and everyone knows it." She looked at him shocked... A large blush on her face... Which was the thing he caught next..

"Why are you blushing?" She fumbled around... Her body obscured by the chair she had almost tripped over, and smiled idioticly.

"Uhm! NO REASON!..." He glared at her... She sighed, and looked about.

"Close the door please..." Her voice had a seductive tone to it...

"Schiezka, You were'nt mastur-" WHAM! A book that had laid on the desk clashed right into his forehead.. He growled loudly, and began to flail his arms.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU SLUT!" She blushed even redder.

"Don't say it!" He rubbed the knot on his head..

"Oh, Sorry.. I forgot i promised not to tell anyone..." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Of course you did, Now can you let me finish, or help me already?" He turned redder than she was.. He immediately rushed out of the door...

"Jeez..." He said as he ran out of the building... Face redder than a stop-sign. _Why the hell does she have to do that in that office? Honestly, She knows i'm the only one who goes in there anymore!.. Wait a second... IS THAT WHY! NO! _He ran even faster... Nose sending a river of crimson fluid as he did so. _No no no no! Schiezka does NOT want me in bed! NO BAD EDWARD! ARGH!_

Two Hours Later...

_So.. What to do now..?_ He sighed as he sat on the train making it's way to Risembool.. He promised Al he would stop by mother's grave while he was going to see Psi-Erm-Clara... She had settled down in Risembool shortly after... Ahem... Well, That's another story for another day! He blushed bright red at the thought of the occurences on that day..

Half an Hour Later...

He stepped off the train, and immediately spotted the, rather busty, blonde woman... He walked up to her, and smiled.

"Hey, Long time no see." He said as she smiled back.

"It has been, Hase'nt it? How's my faviorite chibi-sized lover been?" He, of course, went on a rampage..

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN-SPROUT CHIBI BUG?" She laughed like a hyena, and he fumed...

"Oh, Calm down Ed... You know you've gotten taller since last time." She smiled, and he hugged her for the compliment... Though, He immediately lept back when he felt something straddling his crotch.

"What the hell, Clara! Is everyone a pervert today!" First, Schiezka.. Now her?... She grinned, and dragged him away from the station...

"HEY! Where are we going?" She grinned back at him as he flailed in the wind from her speed.

"To my house, of course..." He blushed an extreme shade of crimson.

"What the hell! Why the hell do you have to be such a nymph!" He yelled as he finally caught the ground with his feet.. trying to keep up with her..

"Because, Your just that good.." She teased, and He, of course, blushed bright enough to be seen in space.

"LEMME GO DAMNIT! I'm not going to let you screw me again!" He pulled back against her... Trying to run in the opposite direction, but only being hiked off his feet again.

"I must disagree!" He growled lowly, and dragged along the road towards a small quaint home... _What the hell is it with this woman, and sex... Honestly... I had a boner 24/7 not too long ago, and she STILL Out-sexed me. _He sighed as she dragged him inside.

Author's Note: Humorous is'nt it? Kinda crude too, but that's the point of crude humor!


End file.
